mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury Rising Fanon Wiki:Guidelines
Please read this page before making any major edits to the wiki! This page contains a list of preferred guidelines for Mercury Rising'' Fanon Wiki''' - try to follow them as often as possible. What rules there are are expected to be abided by at all times. Mays/Do's Editing Editing is welcome, as long as it is original and at least semi-constructive in nature. If you want to use original The Series content for a new page or idea to use for the continuity, contact admin Airwolf fanatic94 at his talk page to discuss. Creativity and originality is greatly encouraged as well, and if you want to practice and prove these as well as any ideas you might have, use the Sandbox. Uploading Images and Media Images may be uploaded as well, but they must be either appropriate in nature or relate to a subject on this wiki. Media may be uploaded as well, but are expected to follow the same guidelines as images. New Members Anyone is allowed to join this wiki, as long as they constructively contribute to it. ANY fans of the original Mercury Rising movie who believe they can contribute are greatly welcome and are even more so encouraged to join. A user who shows consistent reliability in constructive editing and good faith, as well as unique creativity that significantly contributes to the wiki's continuity may be made an Administrator. Such rights will only be granted if a user is willing to show these traits. (Decision to be made by Airwolf fanatic94) A user who has expertise relating to HTML code and associated infobox creation is also welcome and is very much encouraged to contribute to this wiki's somewhat bland infoboxes. May Not's/Don'ts Editing Edit-warring is greatly discouraged against, as well as posting spam links or material that has little to no relevance to this wiki or topics on it, such editing is counterproductive. Anything that is determined to not relate in any way to content on this wiki (e.g., excessive 2012 articles not relating to the established MR 2012 continuity, fantasy, gossip, biased political talk, personal feuds and biases, etc.) will be dealt with accordingly. Also, do not use language of a vulgar or explicit nature on talk pages or articles - such posts will be deleted, as well as articles and talk of a politically biased or anti-governmental nature will not be tolerated. (This is not a political discussion forum.) Also, do not plagiarize content of any nature, including that of this wiki, and at least try to attribute the content to its creators and/or authors after obtaining permission from them to reuse it - any non-original content will either be nominated for, or deleted altogether. (This wiki is '''''not the official representation of the real-life content e.g. movies, books, persons, etc. displayed here - it is a fan-fiction representation and extrapolation of them) Do not edit an article based on your opinion or bias against a certain topic, and do not use this wiki as your personal sandbox - if you want to create something on here that in any way is not related to Mercury Rising or The Series and its associated timelines, create your own wiki. (It's easier than you think) Also, if you simply don't like the movie, don't talk trash about it - just leave if you don't like it or agree with it. Images and Media You may not upload images or media of an extremely violent, vulgar, explicit, or politically controversial nature. Such images or media will be swiftly deleted, and the user posting such content will have rights either temporarily restricted or revoked and blocked altogether. Other Members Do not other edit other users' pages or posts without their express permission/consent, as well as base your opinions of them on your perception of them, and don't ask questions of a personal nature - respect others' privacy. Category:Policy